


One to Ten

by DeathByMidnightCinderella (DeathByOtome)



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: Drinking, Multi, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Polyamory, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-11-28 15:47:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11421153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathByOtome/pseuds/DeathByMidnightCinderella
Summary: In most fairy tales, there's one prince and one princess, who end up together, loving each other into the sunset.The princess knows this well, but that does not prevent her heart from wanting more.To fall in love once is a privilege. To fall in love twice is a miracle. To fall in three times is a sin.To fall in love ten times, all at once, is all three. This is what is means to love all of them, to have all of them. This love story is different, because it breaks every rule of a love story. This a relationship from one to ten.





	One to Ten

**Author's Note:**

> This was a request for a lovely little anon on Tumblr!
> 
> First person perspective, past tense.

**♡♔♡**

“Princess? ___?”

_Nnng… it’s too early…_

A light, chiming peal of giggles sounded somewhere close to me, loving, warm, familiar.

_Nico?_

“Princess, as much as I know you must be nice and cosy, it’s time to get up.”

_Not yet. Just a few more minutes…_

Through my hazy senses, body gradually waking up and coming around, I sensed his body close to me. What must have been his hands rested on either side of my head, his sweet, addictive scent enveloping me. I felt him lean down, felt the brush of soft, almost feathery lips hovering over my cheek. The touch sent shivers of pleasure rattling through me, and I shivered at the sensation despite being so warm. A trail of fluttering butterfly kisses danced up my cheek, to my ear, where he spoke lowly, voice deeper than usual, bordering on sensual.

“Princess,” He uttered, his torso almost pressing against my own through the covers. A shuddered breath escaped me, nerves tingling. “You’re going to be late. If you don’t get up, I’ll have to kiss you awake.”

My eyes fluttered open, heart thumping harder at his words. He hovered above me, staring down at my face with a cheeky, borderline impish smile. Upon seeing my eyes open, he grinned, pulling back from my ear. “Good morning, Princess ___!”

The way he said my name sent my heart racing erratically; it’s like he caressed it with his voice, saying it so lovingly and tenderly. I could barely form the breath to respond, murmuring in return, “Good morning, Nico.”

Another giggle escaped him. “You’re all red, Princess. You’re so cute when you’ve just woken up and are blushing.”

Of course, now that he pointed it out, I could feel myself becoming more embarrassed by the second. I diverted my eyes to the windows, the curtains now open and letting the early sunrise shine into the room. “Because you’re so close! I wasn’t expecting it!”

Glancing at him, I saw his gaze shift to a mischievous one, his grin turning teasing. “Oh?” He leans in close, lifting one hand from the pillow to place it on my cheek, warm and gentle through his gloves. He turned my head to face him, and my breath caught as he moved in to be millimetres away. “Well then, I guess I should surprise you again to make you blush more!”

And with that, his lips closed over my own, drawing a stunned sound of shock from me. Regardless, my eyes closed, pleasure rippling through me from the light kiss.

_This is the man I love._

In my mind’s eye, the eyes of nine other men flashed before me, reminding me of who I was.

_I’m in love with Nico._

I recalled the period of time when those ten men confessed their love for me, leaving me stuck, confused and trapped, unsure of what to do. I remembered the feeling of being lost, ashamed and guilty, because I loved all of them so much, not a single one more than the others.

I remembered them figuring it out, discussing it without telling me that they knew, and coming to terms with the only viable solution for a situation that shouldn’t have been possible.

_I’m in love with them all._

Albert, the Commander of the Steiner Royal Guard.

Alyn, the Captain of the Wysterian Royal Guard.

Byron, the King of Stein, a young but unbelievably strong ruler, holding the throne Gerald Wagner finally gave up.

Giles, my tutor and advisor to the king, once destined to be a knight but prevented by illness.

Leo, a talented bureaucrat of the royal court, drawn to knowledge and culture.

Louis, a commoner child raised among nobility, now the Duke of the Duchy of Howard.

Nico, also a knight and the illegitimate child of Gerald Wagner, making him a half prince of Stein.

Rayvis Harneit, the Grand Duke of Stein, his identity shrouded in mystery to most.

Robert Branche, the previous king of the now-fallen and annexed nation of Bergenia.

Sid Arnault, the child of two nobles wrongly exiled by the corrupt Duke Sannes, raised as the dead child of his adoptive father, known by the nobility as Lloyd Grandier.

_These are the men I love. They are all so important to me. I would do anything for any of them._

Nico broke me out of my thoughts, deepening the kiss. My hands rose to his uniform, fingers curling into the material, pulling him closer. I could feel his smile against my own lips, and then his hands took hold of my own, gently pressing them above my head, leaving me open to him. Excitement shook my body, making me tremble and shudder under him. He restrained my wrists with one hand, the other slipping under the cover and to my night dress, fingers teasing the flesh of my thigh.

A soft, quiet sound of pleasure broke free from me. He let out a quiet, content hum into the kiss.

“Princess, are you decent? I’ve come to check that you’re awake.”

_Giles-_

Panicked at the thought of Giles walking in on us, I jerked my wrists out from under Nico’s hands, detaching my lips from his. I could hardly speak, breathless from the long kiss. “Nico, you can’t-”

“Hm?” He interrupted me gently, eyes twinkling impishly. “He already knows I kiss you. He won’t mind. He might even want to watch!”

A strangled cry of protest rose in me, embarrassed and worried about Giles being unhappy over it. “He won’t!”

“Princess, I’m coming in.”

Before I could shout to stop him, he opened the door and slipped into the room, shutting it behind him. He turned to face the bed.

I could see the mild surprise at the sight of Nico perched next to me, hovering over my prone form, my cheeks flushed with blood. Nico simply smiled brightly, greeting, “Good morning, Sir Giles! I’m just waking the princess up!”

Giles raised an eyebrow, looking just a tad unimpressed, but I could also see a tinge of jealousy simmering in his eyes. “I see.” He crossed his arms, tone becoming harder, making it clear his words were not to be disputed. “Well, it seems that she is awake. If I recall correctly, you have preparations to make for her breakfast and lessons. I suggest you get moving, or you might just be late.”

The two stared at each other for a long moment, the tension between them practically buzzing through the air. Finally, Nico relented and stood with a nod, almost bounding toward the door. “Yes, Sir Giles.” Upon reaching the door, he cast a glance back at me, winking suggestively. “See you at breakfast, Princess! You should keep your blush for it.”

And with that, grinning at my look of mortification at the idea, he slipped out of the room.

Giles sighed heavily, shaking his head. “That boy is looking to be reprimanded, I’m almost certain.” I swiftly climbed out of bed, albeit feeling shy, standing before him in only my night dress. His eyes gained an almost amused glint as he watched this, and then he grinned majestically, stepping forward to be stood before me. “Although, I will admit, I’m feeling marginally jealous of Nico right now.”

I thought he might be, and a burst of guilt spread through me. He only reached up, though, brushing his fingers over my cheek. Then, he cupped it, his hold tender and kind. I found the concentration to speak around the shivers wracking me from his touch, murmuring, “I’m sorry. He surprised me.”

A breathy, low chuckle rumbled out of him, accompanied by a nod. “You needn’t apologise. I can imagine.” He lowered his face, leaving it a few inches from my own, his other hand joining the first on my other cheek. “However, that’s not to say I’m not tempted to steal a kiss from you before you get ready.”

My heart started pounding again. I wasn’t opposed to the idea in the slightest, but I was conscious of time, and mumbled, “Aren’t I late for getting ready?”

He shook his head, a wry smile tugging at his lips. “How strange, for you to be the one reminding me of time. You’re not, though; it’s only just dawn.”

His right hand slid around my head, nimble, delicate fingers sifting through my hair with the lightest, gentlest of touches. His mouth moved in to tickle my own, barely making contact, but it still sent a wave of heat and excitement flitting down my spine. My eyes closed of their own accord once more. “Meaning that I have time to steal one.”

Giles’ kiss was deep and consuming, passionate and strong, whereas Nico’s was lighter and more teasing. My body arched toward him without me even thinking about it, hands coming up to his wrists, fingers curling around them gently. A long, low sound sighed out from him, relaxed and joyous. He brushed a lock of my hair back from my face, curling it around his finger, before tucking it behind my ear. The action was so simple, but it felt like so much more, and my insides fluttered pleasantly in response.

Too soon, he pulled away, observing my still flushed cheeks and slightly quickened breathing. He smiled widely, looking almost proud at my somewhat dishevelled state. “Beautiful. You always look lovely when you’re blushing.”

He planted a fleeting, sweet butterfly kiss on my forehead, then withdrew and crossed his arms once more, that impish glint still strong in his eyes. “Now, I’d suggest you start getting ready.” A grin slipped onto his lips, eyes creasing at the edges. “Would you like some help with your dress?”

My cheeks, already hot, started to burn with embarrassment. I frowned at him, but it wasn’t properly formed, and my lips were trying to curl into a smile despite my best efforts. “No, thank you! The maids should be here any minute!”

He only chuckled, nodding. Calmly, too calmly, he practically glided over to the door, sending me a mischievous wink over his shoulder. “I will see you at breakfast, Princess.”

_Gah! That look! I can’t say anything when he watches me like that!_

I shook my head, but the smile surfaced. His grin widened. “Okay. See you at breakfast.”

He inclined his head, then slipped out of the room, shutting the door behind him.

Immediately, I placed a hand over my heart, feeling it hammering in my chest. It happened every time I was around them, any of them, without fail. Just one of them walking into the room would set it off, and it wouldn’t stop until I was alone.

_I’ve fallen for them, as hard as humanly possible._

I made my preparations for getting ready until the maids came around, and then got changed for the day. Once this was done, and my hair was styled beautifully around my face, I started to make my way down to the dining hall. On the way there, as I turned into the next corridor, a tall form came around it at the same time. I came to a sharp halt, almost bumping into the person.

“I’m sorry!” I apologised quickly. But then, I froze, recognising the indigo shirt before me. My eyes flew up. “Sid?”

The informant grinned, eyes practically smouldering with smug mischief. “Hey, Princess. You should be more careful; you never know what might happen if you bump into me and get too close.”

My heart started hammering again, spurred on with excitement by the implication of his words. However, I was still conscious that we were in the hallway, and that anyone could see us, as well as hear us. Trying to ignore my flushing cheeks, I spoke, voice hushed. “Sid! You can’t say things like that! Someone could hear you!”

He raised an eyebrow, grin morphing into a smirk. “Yeah. So, what?” He moved in closer to me, causing me to step back, finding myself pressed up against the corridor wall in a second. Seeing this, he lowered his head to leave his lips hovering over my ear, murmuring huskily and lowly, “I’ll just tell them I’m teasing ya, like I always do.”

His right forearm rested itself above my head, while the other hand placed itself beside my hip on the wall, trapping and enclosing me. My nerves prickled, adrenaline thumping hard and fast through my body with panic and excitement. “You don’t tease me like this, Sid. It’s too obvious.”

He let out a long, deep laugh, one that was dark and dangerous, but it sent shivers rolling through me. I swallowed thickly, hands pushing against his chest weakly, mind wanting him to stop for the sake of the secret but my emotions and body not wanting him to go. He stared down at me, gaze intense and unwavering, head shifting so his forehead rested against my own. He used it to tip my face up, his lips barely separated from mine. “I guess so. But you’re forgetting something.”

My fingers gripped the material of his coat, latching onto him. My eyelids closed halfway, body craving his touch desperately. When he spoke again, his voice was barely a whisper, breaths wafting over my skin. “I’m an informant. I know where everyone is, and I’ve got pretty good hearing. We’re all alone here.”

Before I even had a chance to respond, he kissed me hard and deep, ardently, with a burning passion that immediately rendered me helpless. Pleasure rippled through me, and even with the threat of being found, I couldn’t find it in myself to stop him. Instead, my hands fisted themselves in his coat, forcing him closer while I responded to the kiss. He smirked into it, curling his left arm around my waist. His knee pushed itself between my legs, drawing a soft, quiet moan from me without me being able to stifle it.

And then, suddenly, he let go of me, pulling back and stepping away. I fell back against the wall, breathless and confused, eyes flying open. He laughed loudly, teasing, “Oops. Gotta be careful, right?”

I glared at him, checking both ends of the corridor. We were both still alone, and I glared at him, frustrated at how he could do that to me so cruelly. “You’re so mean, Sid.”

His eyes only lit up with a brighter twinkle than before. He nodded, answering proudly, “Yep.” He smirked again. “But, there was a reason for that. It was payment for the info I’m gonna give ya right now, as well as a good morning kiss.”

I paused at that, brain wracked with bafflement. “What?”

He leaned in again, whispering into my ear. I tried not to get lost in his strong scent, nor his warmth, while he spoke. “A certain group of three people are coming by the palace today from Stein, three you haven’t seen in a while. We’re all gonna come find you tonight, together, for once. Be ready for us.”

With that, he whipped around, coat fluttering like a second shadow. He sauntered off down the corridor without another word, and within seconds, he was gone, leaving me frozen with surprise and a mind whirling too fast to listen to.

_Three people from Stein. He must mean Albert, Byron, and Rayvis._

My pulse thundered, his words echoing in my head.

“We’re all gonna come find you tonight, together, for once. Be ready for us.”

I’m going to have a night with them all there, something we’ve never been able to do before. All the people I love and cherish, together with me, in one moment.

A burst of warmth, elation and excitement surged through me, sending my already fast heartbeat pounding away. I could barely take in a breath, instead forcing myself to move and head toward the dining hall since I was no doubt late. A hand pressed against my heart, I tried desperately to not think about what might happen with them all there, and did everything humanly possible to settle my rising nerves.

It didn’t work, of course. By the time I arrived for breakfast, I was jittery, nervous and full of anticipation.

After explaining to Giles that Sid was the cause of my tardiness, something he believed and understood immediately, I had my breakfast and listened to my agenda for the day. Giles confirmed that, after a lesson with Leo and Alyn each, I would have a short reprieve from work to have a rest and prepare for the Steiner visitors; Albert, Byron, and Rayvis were be coming to do inspections of town and the industrial sectors of Wysteria, as well as the royal court itself. They were staying for a few days at least, a thought that gave me wonderful little flutters in my stomach.

After breakfast, I headed to Leo’s office, knocking and calling quietly, “Leo?”

“Come in!” He replied. I opened the door, stepping inside and shutting it behind me. Leo was leaning against his desk, a book in his hand, while he read it absently. His glasses sat in front of his eyes, and the way the light reflected in them, making his eyes glitter and sparkle like rubies, was enough to make my heart thud in my chest again. He grinned, closing the book gently. “Good morning, Princess. Ready for our lesson?”

I nodded, my voice thankfully calmer than I expected. “Yes, I am. What are we looking at today?”

He hummed, tilting his head and narrowing his eyes thoughtfully. “Well, you’ve already covered a load of things lately and have flown through them, so there isn’t really anything I need to teach you at the moment.” He paused for a moment, then spoke again, his tone more teasing and suggestive. “Maybe we should go over some more… shall we say, obscure things.”

My nerves prickled, tingles shooting up my spine. I tried to keep my voice calm. “Obscure?”

He grinned again, and the mischievous edge to it practically had me in pieces in seconds. He set the book down, then sauntered across the room to me, steps lazily relaxed but purposeful. “Obscure…” He almost purred out, reaching me. I resisted the urge to back up like I did with Sid, not wanting to give in so easily this time. He leaned in close to my face, voice dropping to a deep rumble. “Like learning all about you… and I suppose your body, too.”

My skin was burning. I wondered why they were all being so possessive and touchy-feely with me, since they usually weren’t as bold or forward. Still, I couldn’t hold his gaze, and dropped my eyes to the floor, speaking weakly. “Leo…” He curled an arm around my waist, pulling me flush against him. The heat from his front against mine was intoxicating. “What’s different today?”

He froze against me, eyes wide. “What?”

My blush worsened. I cleared my throat, looking him in the eye. “Nico, Giles and Sid have all been a lot bolder today, and you are too. I was wondering if something’s caused it, or…”

For a moment, he was completely silent.

Then, a long, rich laugh escaped him, and he shook his head, his expression almost awe-struck. “Princess, we are no match for you at all.” He raised a hand, using it to brush my hair back and tuck it behind my ear with a feather-light touch, then curl the strand around his finger. He pressed his thumb against the end, then lifted it up to bring it to his lips. My pulse thundered at the sight, stomach clenching at how he kissed it softly, scarlet eyes lidded. “How one woman can do this to all of us, I’ll never know, but you become more and more amazing every day.”

My emotions practically overflowed, love and adoration consuming my thoughts. “Leo… thank you. But, it’s all of you who are amazing, because of how you accepted that I love you all equally. Not many people at all would even consider accepting something like that, let alone being a part of it. Hardly anyone would try to understand it.”

An angelic smile graced his lips. My hair slid from his finger, and he instead cupped my face, thumbs smoothing under my eyes and across my cheekbones. He gazed down at me like I was the most beautiful treasure in the world, like I was a miracle, blessing him with my existence. “What sort of people would we be, most of us being members of parliaments and governments, if we couldn’t listen and approach something so different with open eyes? We love you, ___. We love you so much, but we can see, and we’ve seen for a while, that you love us. All of us. I remember looking at you, thinking that I was certain you felt the same as I did, but then seeing that the expression you have with Alyn tells the same story. It wasn’t the same look exactly, but the emotions were there.”

My throat thickened. A swell of guilt knotted there, choking me just slightly, voice croaky. “I’m sorry, Leo-”

I didn’t get to finish. He leant down, silencing me with an intense, deep, passionate kiss.

I froze slightly in surprise at first, startled. The love from the touch soon thawed the shock, though, and my eyes slid closed. I basked in the warmth of him there, so close, so kind and real. I felt safe in his arms, and my hands rested on his chest, head tilting up to deepen the kiss further. Silent words were communicated. He was reassuring me that it was alright, that I didn’t need to say sorry. This was his way of showing me, clearly, explicitly, that he loved me and that he understood. This was a promise that he trusted me and knew that I loved him.

For a few seconds, we parted, lips hovering millimetres away from each other. Eyes still closed, our foreheads touched ever so gently, resting there. The heat pouring from him was almost overwhelming, but it was something that I loved. I would never want anything different. I listened to his soft, swift breaths, my own quick but gentle. His arm braced itself against my lower back, fingers tracing very lightly over my side. “Never say you’re sorry. The way we are may be hard, but it’s worth it. To have you here, like this, to even be able to have you close to me, is all I want. If I can’t have you all to myself, I can bear sharing, because without you I’m nothing.”

My breath shuddered out of me, heart pounding against my rib cage. “Thank you, Leo.”

I could feel his smile before me. His mouth drifted up, resting against my forehead tenderly. A kiss was placed there, and then he murmured against my skin, “You’re welcome, Princess.” He pulled back now, and my eyes opened, moving up to watch him. His lips twitched into a small grin. “Now, how about a pop quiz?”

…

After my lesson with Leo, I was scheduled for one with Alyn, before I would need to get ready for Byron, Albert and Rayvis arriving.

Head still whirling with facts and figures I needed for the pop quiz, I wandered out onto the field. Alyn was waiting there with our horses, stroking the nose of his own fondly. The sun was out, and the gentle rays cast a heavenly glow on him, highlighting all the colours on and around him. His hair burned a bright russet, scarlet eyes bright and sharp, and his skin had taken on a slightly golden hue from the glare. There was a gentle smile on his face, one of peace and relaxation.

_He’s so beautiful. All of them are._

I forced myself not to stop and appreciate his breathtaking presence, instead walking over with a smile of my own. When he noticed me coming, his smile turned into a grin, lively and strong just like him. “Hey.”

_Even his voice is beautiful._

“Hi. All set for our lesson?” I responded, coming to a gradual halt in front of him. He nodded, patting his horse’s nose.

“Yeah. We’ll be doing side-by-side riding today, so you’re on your own. I’ll be riding next to you. Consider this a test of your skills.” He explained, grin settling out into a smaller smile again. A bolt of adrenaline shot through me at the thought of another test, but I swallowed back my apprehension, nodding.

“Okay. Let’s get started, then.” My voice confident, I turned to my horse, taking in her chocolate fur and white mane. She sniffed me for a moment, then breathed out heavily, nudging her snout against my shoulder. A light laugh escaping me, I rubbed her nose, then the side of her face. “Hey. Ready to do some riding?” She huffed again, something I took as a yes.

Bolstering my courage and confidence, I mounted her, remembering all of Alyn’s lessons and pointers on how to do it correctly. Swinging a leg over one side, I fixed myself so I was sat correctly atop the saddle, then shifted my dress until it was positioned out of my way. Checking over myself again, I made sure that everything was as it should have been. As sure as possible that it was, I hesitantly raised my eyes to look at Alyn.

He stood next to his horse, watching on. What I didn’t understand was the amused smile on his face. Worry coiled in my stomach at the thought of having done something wrong. “What is it? Did I do something wrong?”

He rolled his eyes. In a second, he’d all but flown up to sit atop his own horse, taking the reins with precise, easy confidence. “Nope. You just get so nervous and I find it kind of funny, since you look like you did when you started out all over again. You did everything right, but you sat there looking like you’d done it all wrong.” He rode over to have his horse next to mine, then reached out swiftly, giving me a hard flick on the forehead. “Stop being so self-conscious, will you? You’re good. You did it perfectly; believe it.”

Warmth flooded me at his praise, a bubbly, giddy sensation rising in me at the rare, affectionate tone he spoke in. I found myself grinning proudly, to which he grinned back. “Let’s go, Princess. Show me what you’ve got.”

…

An hour later, I had ridden laps and laps around the field, from a slow trot to a full-on gallop, my skin was flushed, hair windswept and heart racing. Alyn had stayed at my side the whole time, riding with me, scrutinising my every performance. The constant staring was unnerving, but the thought of more praise if I did well was enough to battle back my nervousness. I put everything into it, summoning all my skills and knowledge.

So, when Alyn told me to stop and catch my breath, I was rightly full of nerves, worried that it hadn’t been enough. It was irrational worry, though.

Because as soon as I came to a stop, he gave me a roguish, almost dangerous grin, eyes shining with satisfaction. He halted beside me, and without warning, jumped over from his horse to slip in behind me on mine. I released a strangled, confused cry when he slid his arms around my waist, wrapping his hands around mine where they held the reins. “A-Alyn?”

He chuckled lowly, the sound rumbling through his chest and against my back, sending shivers through me. He rested his chin atop my shoulder, spurring the horse into a slow, gentle trot. The swaying of the horse reminded me of how close he was, and made me able to feel him there even more when I periodically moved back into him. His lips hovered next to my throat, one word murmured out in a deep whisper. “Perfect.”

I froze for a moment, baffled. “What?”

He snorted. I could feel him nuzzling his face into my neck, eyelashes tickling against my skin. “You did perfectly. I had to start being really harsh when I couldn’t find any mistakes, but even then, there was nothing for me to say. I can’t say anything other than that you did really well.”

Relief rushed through me. I heaved out a sigh, the tension disappearing from my body, and in the process, I leant back against Alyn more. He laughed again, tugging me into him and cuddling me from behind. My head fell back against his shoulder, then tipped forward so that my face rested against his hair. “Thank you. I’m so relieved.”

His thumbs rubbed over my own, almost like he was soothing me. “You’re a natural, which is amazing, considering how you practically jumped out of your skin the first time you sat on a horse.”

I could feel my cheeks starting to burn with embarrassment, and I turned my head to the side, exclaiming, “Alyn!”

He laughed again. His mouth puckered against my throat, a soft kiss brushing the flesh. Excitement zipped up my spine, furthered by his low whisper of, “I’m serious. For all you started off with a pretty difficult situation, you’ve come far. I’m proud of you, ___. You’re the only person befitting the title of Princess, and will be the same when you become Queen.”

My stomach fluttered, clenching pleasantly and swirling with joy. “I couldn’t have done it without everyone’s help. You’ve all made it possible to get this far. Thank you, Alyn.”

He grinned into my neck. “Yeah, you’re welcome.”

“___! It’s time to get ready for King Byron!”

The sound of Nico’s voice calling across the field broke me out of my little bubble, and I realised that our lesson was most definitely over. Alyn sat up straight, turning my horse around quickly and riding over to the edge of the field. Nico stood there at the gate, waiting with a smile. When the horse stopped, he stepped up beside her, reaching up. “Come on, Princess! They’ll be here soon!”

“Okay!” I nodded, glancing up at Alyn. “Thank you. I’ll see you later?”

He snorted again, but a tiny smirk graced his lips. It sent a tremor running through me. “Yeah. Get going, Princess. Don’t be late.”

“I won’t.” I swung my leg over the horse, then reached down to Nico. He held me by the waist, touch gentle but strong at the same time, and lowered me to the ground. Immediately after, he took my hand tugging me away. I waved at Alyn with my free one, getting an eye roll in response that made me grin. Nico let out a tinkling peal of laughs, urging me into a half jog as we headed back to the palace.

“Let’s go, ___! Giles will kill me if I’m late getting you back after this morning.” He giggled out, eliciting one from me despite my efforts to stifle it.

“Well, if you hadn’t been teasing me to no end, it wouldn’t have happened!” I countered lightly. We all but ran through the corridors up to where my room was, taking the fastest route there. He glanced over his shoulder at me with a wink.

“Can you really blame me? I wanted a good morning kiss from our lovely princess.” My head swivelled around at that, checking that no one was around to hear him say it. No one was, to my relief.

“Nico!” I blurted out, exasperated. “Be careful!”

Arriving at my room, he all but dragged me inside, panting and grinning like the devil. I fought to catch my breath while he gave me a cheeky look, teasing, “I’m always careful, Princess. Now, do you need help getting dressed?”

“Nico, out!”

…

Ten minutes later, I was changed and had just finished fixing my hair, when Giles knocked on the door. “Princess, are you ready?”

“Yes! I’ll be out in a moment!” I called back, using some of my favourite perfume and looking over myself once more. Satisfied with my appearance, I opened the door, stepping out into the corridor. Alyn, Giles, Leo, Louis, Nico, Robert and Sid stood there, waiting patiently, and my heart fluttered at the sight of them. Excitement, love and adoration welled up in me, a smile gracing my lips before I could even stop it. “Are they here?”

Giles shook his head. “Not yet. They’re due to arrive in fifteen minutes, but we wanted to be ready for an early arrival, just in case. We’ll go to the drawing room until they arrive.”

I nodded, clasping my hands together in front of me. “Okay. Shall we go, then?”

He returned the nod approvingly, setting off down the corridor. Leo gave me a wink before walking on Giles’ right side, and Alyn, having been leaning against the wall, pushed off to walk on Giles’ other side. Sid smirked, leaning against the wall himself. I gave him a smile, setting off down the corridor behind Giles. Louis and Robert fell in on either side of me, and I heard Sid follow behind, footsteps quiet but still audible.

Having realised that Louis was in the palace, I turned to him, asking, “Louis, did you have any work to do today?”

He shook his head, cerulean eyes focusing in on my face from the side. “No.” A tiny, tiny smile tugged at his lips, changing his expression into one of almost-concealed adoration. “I’m here today for you.”

Sid’s words from earlier sounded in my head. I blinked. “For… the thing happening tonight?”

His eyes softened at that, and he nodded. “Yes.”

My stomach clenched again, excitement twisting inside me. I glanced at Robert. “You’re going to be able to be there as well, Robert?”

A gentle smile crossed his lips, eyes lighting up brightly. “Yes, I will. I’ve gotten the commissions I had finished early, so I’ve got time to spare for a few days.” He reached up to brush his fingers over my cheek, sending my heart into a frenzy once more. “But even so, I wouldn’t have missed this for the world.”

I could feel Sid’s heated glare boring into Robert from behind, and Louis’ sharp look didn’t go unnoticed, either. Robert ignored them both, fixing a piece of my hair back into place. I realised very swiftly that I was blushing. “Thank you, Robert. I’m so happy you’ll be there.”

He lowered his hand now, but his voice was sweet and adoring when he responded. “Of course, Princess. Your happiness is my happiness.”

“Geez…” I heard Sid mutter, the disapproving tone of his voice clear as day. Louis looked almost wounded, and I internally cringed at the fact that they were uncomfortable. “Why don’t you kiss her, too?”

Robert glanced over his shoulder at Sid, and his expression shifted into one of his most rare, eyes mildly hostile and conveying his irritation. “If she asks, of course. I’m not the type to do so without her express permission.”

Sid scowled, and the harshness of Robert’s voice made me wince slightly. They really didn’t get on with each other at all, and Sid’s snapped retort only demonstrated this further. “Do me a favour and get off your high horse. You’re no saint.”

All the remaining calm in Robert’s eyes disappeared in a split second, leaving behind nothing but pain, simmering anger and guilt. Giles glanced behind him, hearing this, and I decided to stop it before either of them were reprimanded. “Robert,” I murmured, voice soft but clearly authoritative. My eyes settled on Sid for a second. “Sid. Enough. This isn’t the time. Please don’t fight with each other.”

Robert’s lips thinned into a tight line. Sid’s eyes narrowed, expression showing mild disgust. Nonetheless, both of them fell silent, focusing on walking instead of speaking. Giles watched them for a few more seconds, then turned to face forward again. I released a quiet breath of relief.

_That was close._

Upon reaching the drawing room, Alyn, Giles and Leo went down to wait for Byron, Albert and Rayvis, to greet them when they arrived. Sid said he’d rather just hang around and remained in the corridor, and Nico went off to get his tea supplies so he’d be ready to make some when they came to the drawing room. That left me with Robert, and we both sat down upon going in, side by side on the couch facing the fireplace.

Immediately, I became concerned, recalling the anger in his eyes when Sid implied about Robert’s past. “Robert, are you okay? Sid shouldn’t have said that before. That was uncalled for; I’m sorry.”

He sighed, sitting back against the couch heavily. “Don’t apologise for him, Princess. It’s no matter; he was not wrong. However, that doesn’t mean I appreciated his mentioning of it.”

My heart sank at the pain lancing through his voice. I reached down to take his hand, my cooler fingers curling around his warmer, longer ones, squeezing tenderly. “You’re a changed man, Robert. You’re not who you used to be, and your past is your past.”

He managed a small, weak smile at that, a hint of his usual warmth returning. “Thank you, Princess. You will never cease to amaze me.” He raised my hands to his lips, leaving an airy, feather-light kiss atop my knuckles. My skin bristled in response, heartbeat picking up again. He breathed out gently, then rested his forehead against my knuckles, words mumbled into my fingers quietly. “I feel as though it has been a long time since I’ve had a moment alone with you. We’ve both been busy, of course, but that doesn’t take away from said fact.”

I could feel myself becoming overwhelmed by the longing I’d felt for weeks now; I had been unable to see him due to work, but I’d missed him so much, even when I had the others there for me as well. “Robert, I missed you too. I’ve wanted to see you so much lately, but I haven’t had the chance.”

His head rose, eyes meeting mine. His were intense, smouldering with a suppressed fire, burning away behind his usual calm. When he spoke, his voice was sure and confident, no hesitation in his tone. “Will you spend a few moments with me now, then?”

“Yes.” The answer came quickly, easily, without me needing to even think about it. A slightly weak smile appeared on his lips, and he sighed again softly, but the relief in his eyes was clear.

“Come here.” The words were spoken tenderly, still like Robert, but there was a hint of strong command and desperation underneath that told me everything.

Wanting nothing more than for him to hold me and be able to have some time with me as well, I reached out for him, winding my arms around his neck. He curled his own around my waist, lifting me up and onto his knee smoothly. My skin warmed at the action, but I wasn’t opposed to it, and instead shifted so that I was secured against him even tighter. He clutched me against him like his last thread of life, burying his face in the juncture of my throat and shoulder. His paced breaths warmed my flesh, wafting over them gently, and I nuzzled my own face into his neck in response.

He smelled like he always had, of paint and paper but also wild flowers, and the scent gave me an immediate, overpowering sense of safety and security. Even with the threat of someone walking in and seeing us, I couldn’t care while I was in his arms. He exhaled slowly, the tension draining from his body, before his fingers started to massage my sides, pressing and rubbing expertly. My own tension evaporated, lulled away by his calming presence and touch. My hand rose up, the fingers on one tracing up and down his nape, the others finding his hair. They threaded through it, sifting between the strands, and he made a sound of contentment in response.

His body loosened against me, becoming more relaxed and comfortable. I could almost hear his mind working, pulling down all his guards, façades and masks, leaving him bare and real and himself before me. His free hand settled on my left thigh on top of my dress, and the feeling of his warm palm through the material made my pulse stutter, arms tightening around his neck. He exhaled into my neck, breath fluttering across my skin like a butterfly’s wings. His lips pressed against my flesh gently, innocently, but it still elicited shivers that rolled up and down my spine in pleasant waves.

_Peace. Love. Affection. Honesty. Trust. This is what I want. This is how it’s meant to be between the guys and me. They need me, and I need them. It’s how we work._

My thoughts added the final weight to my eyelids, drawing them shut. I curled into Robert, basking in his warmth and memorising the sensation of being in his arms. He tightened his grip on me, never faltering once.

Too soon, I knew I needed to get up, and that the others would be arriving any minute. Trying to not succumb to sleep right there, I reluctantly tore myself from him, forcing him to lift his head from my neck. He stared up at me, gaze wistful, somehow sad, and yet content at the same time. My mind told me that it’s just because he couldn’t see me often that he was sad, and that he can cope, but my heart was aching for him. I didn’t want to see him upset, no matter the circumstance. I didn’t want to make him unhappy. I wanted him to have the happiness that I had.

_That can never happen._

He reached up to cup my cheek, tracing his fingers over my cheek. I leaned into the gentle touch, enjoying the sensation of his tender caress. “Princess.”

My throat thickened, just slightly. I swallowed it back. “Yes?”

A ghost of a smile graced his lips, eyes becoming solemnly content. “Smile. If you are happy, we can follow and be happy, too. You are our strength. Greedy as it may be, we live for your emotions. We use them to keep ourselves going because we love you.” He leant up just enough to brush a kiss against my forehead, mumbling, “You are the Princess of Wysteria. Trust in your heart, and your people will trust in you. We trust in you. You are so strong, and it is that which makes this possible.”

My vision blurred just a little with tears, heartbeat now swift and intense. My fingers clenched around the lapel of his coat, grasping onto him through my rattled emotions. “But I don’t want you to hurt, any of you.”

He shook his head, expression sure and certain. “We can never escape pain entirely, princess. It is the way of the world to hurt and feel pain, to suffer and struggle at times.” His thumb rubbed the skin under my eye, stroking over my cheekbone tenderly. “It is human nature. That isn’t a bad thing, because it helps us to learn and develop. We progress when we feel pain, so long as we use it to make ourselves even stronger. Support us, continue to do what you already do now, and we will get through any pain we face.”

He stood me up now, joining me, before slipping his hands under my own and raising them to his lips. He pressed them to my knuckles deeply, one after another. “I swear it to you. I promised to atone for the sins I’ve committed in my life, so I will do everything in my power to ensure your happiness, and our happiness, myself and the others included.”

His words were so kind, and spoken with such certainty, that my mind and heart overflowed with love, adoration and determination. If they needed me to smile, I would smile, always. If they needed me to continue to be a strong, dependable princess, one that they could look up to and seek out support from, I would be that and more. I would stand proud and rule over Wysteria, making my people happy, safe and secure, so that they could all be the same.

“I promise to do the same, Robert.” I blinked away the tears, breathing in deeply. “I swear, to give everything I can to protect and rule over Wysteria as the best, strongest princess I can be, and to do everything to keep my people happy. That includes all of you, and I will do all I can as well, to make sure that this works, because I love all of you with everything that I am.”

His face shifted beautifully, eyes almost burning and glowing with pride. A beaming grin spread across his lips, so bright and full of love that it took my breath away. “Spoken not like a princess, but like a queen.”

“The princess is waiting for you in here, King Byron. Please, come in.”

Robert dropped my hands immediately, hearing Giles’ voice through the door. At the thought of Byron, Albert and Rayvis being here, and of seeing them in mere seconds, my eyes sparkled, mouth turned up in a stunning smile. I stood strong and proud like I decided to, fingers laced together in front of me, spine straight and chin raised. Robert sent me an approving nod and a wink, his grin still intact. I returned the nod, eyes moving back to the door when it opened.

Giles stepped inside, then moved to allow the three men behind him to follow. Byron came in first, as tall, outwardly intimidating and powerful as ever, Albert close behind with his usual air of detached professionalism, and finally Rayvis came in as well, his aura of calm, cool politeness settling the atmosphere into a pleasantly subdued one.

Byron headed straight for me, no hesitation in his step. His lips turned up in a small smile as he reached me, coming to a gradual halt before me. “Princess. Thank you for finding the time to host us while we conduct our inspection. I appreciate it.”

I shook my head, trying to calm my irregular heartbeat and the excitement coiling in my stomach. “Not at all, King Byron. It’s a pleasure and honour to have you here. Thank you for making the journey.”

His expression softened, and he nodded, but there was a very subtle, very slight hint of teasing in his tone when he responded. He offered his hand, and I placed mine in it without hesitation. His cool glove closed around my fingers delicately, bringing the knuckles up to his lips. He kissed it very briefly, the contact fleeting and ever so light, but it still sent a shot of pleasure through me, making my chest tighten and thoughts go into overdrive. His eye focused in on me, clear and alert but almost playfully dangerous as well. “The pleasure was all ours, Princess.”

He released my hand, and Rayvis moved in now, coming to stand before me as well. He mimicked Byron, offering his hand, and once again I let it sit in his, my skin warm in contrast to the leather. He bowed respectfully, lifting my hand simultaneously, and a shudder almost rocked down my spine when he pressed a deeper kiss against the top of it. His hair tickled against my skin as he did so, and I suppressed a shiver, watching him straighten up. He didn’t release my hand. “Thank you, Princess. It’s a pleasure to see you again.”

I was certain my heart was going to explode at this rate. I managed to keep myself composed, responding, “Thank you very much, Grand Duke Harneit. It’s lovely to see you again.”

His lips twitched up ever so slightly, a ghost of a smile dancing and teasing them. He let my hand go, and I lowered it, moving my gaze to Byron before speaking again. “Will you begin your inspection today? I imagine you must be tired from the long journey.”

He shook his head. “If you would permit it, we will begin today. It was a pleasant ride here, so we’re not tired at all.”

My head drifted up and down. “Of course.” I turned to Giles, eyes meeting his across the room. “I don’t have any pressing arrangements for the day, do I?”

He came to stand at my side, smiling gently. “None at all, My Lady. With all your hard work in recent weeks, I’ve been able to entirely clear the next three days off for you.”

I beamed up at him, elated to have some time off to relax and spend with the guys. “Thank you, Giles.” I returned my attention to Byron. “Would you like some tea before we go? Nico should be arriving shortly with some.”

That small smile twinkled back into existence, something soft and tender smouldering in his visible eye. “Yes, I would like that.”

“Wonderful.” I turned to Giles once more. “Would you be able to go and see where Nico is, please?”

He placed a hand over his heart, inclining his head. “Of course, My Lady. I will return momentarily.”

He breezed out of the room, leaving me with the Robert, Byron, Albert and Rayvis. I gestured to the couches and armchairs. “Please, have a seat.” Robert came to stand behind the couch in front of me, next to Albert, while myself and Byron sat down next to each other. Rayvis gracefully sat down in the armchair to our left, and I sent him a smile before glancing at Byron. “I heard that Stein’s industries have seen a sharp rise lately, and that the economy has been boosted.”

Byron nodded, looking subtly pleased. “Indeed. It seems that the new trade deals between Stein and Wysteria have already started to strengthen our economy and public confidence. I believe Wysteria has seen similar results?”

I made a sound of agreement, recalling how the lives of the townspeople had been improving lately, because of an influx of new trades, industries and marketing deals between Stein and Wysteria. “Yes. Our economy has strengthened considerably in recent weeks, and more money has now been distributed across the country, particularly to those that had previously been in need of it. The nobility here are much more trusting of the agreements now, and are starting to become fully immersed in them.”

He looked very much satisfied with this. “I’m glad. Hopefully this is a trend which will continue and increase with time.”

My expression filled with determination, eyes lighting up brightly. “Most definitely.”

It was at this point that Nico came in with tea, and with his usual bubbly, cheery demeanour, he made tea for myself, Byron and Rayvis. We chatted pleasantly, speaking of our countries and developments that had happened since the last time we’d seen each other. Once we were finished, Giles brought me my coat, and myself, Byron, Rayvis, Albert, Alyn, Giles, Louis and Nico set off for town in two carriages. We decided to inspect the orphanages first, since they had been a point of major improvements for the last few months and had been given heavy attention by the whole royal court.

Upon arriving at one, which Louis had been working hard to better, the children emerged from inside. They all seemed both awed and cautious at our arrival, but more the latter because of Byron, Rayvis and Albert’s presence.

“Princess!” A young girl giggled out, running up to me. Her elated expression immediately drew a smile from me, and I didn’t move a muscle when she threw herself at my legs, hugging them tightly. Several of the staff helping to run the orphanage looked mortified, but I simply grinned, stroking her hair. “Daryl said you’ve done loads of stuff and been working really hard, and that’s why it’s really nice here now!”

Another boy bounced up, mimicking the girl and attaching himself to my waist. “Yeah! And he said Duke Howard had been working real hard too!”

I laughed, nodding. I glanced at Louis, seeing his expression content and relaxed. “Yes, that’s right. Duke Howard has been working really, really hard to make it lovely here. Why don’t you go and thank him?”

At my words, they left me to sprint over to Louis, launching themselves at him. He seemed slightly taken aback, but he still patted their heads, letting them hug his legs. “You’re welcome.”

Byron had been watching this happen with a very mildly amused look, and now he smiled slightly. “There most definitely has been much improvement here. I would like to take a look around myself and further see the changes that have been made.”

Rayvis nodded. “As do I.”

They wandered into the orphanage with Albert trailing behind, leaving me with Alyn, Giles, Louis and Nico. The girl hugging Louis took his hand, then tugged him over to me, taking my own as well. “Princess, Duke Howard, come see what we made! It’s amazing!”

I beamed at her enthusiasm, curious about what they could have made. “Okay. Where is it? Let’s go and see it.”

She bounced up and down excitedly, and the boy clung onto Louis’ other hand. The girl pulled us toward the small stretch of forest near the orphanage. “It’s this way! Come on!”

I glanced at Giles. He transferred his gaze to Alyn. “Go with them, Sir Alyn, if you would. Just in case.”

Alyn nodded mutely, coming to stand beside me. I let the girl pull me toward the woods, Louis on her other side with the boy on his right. She guided us through, for maybe a minute at most, giggling and bouncing the whole way. The sun shone down through the canopies above, and the vegetation was lush and green, colours enhanced by the noon daylight. It was beautiful.

Soon, we came up on what I could see was a swing, made from thick, strong rope suspended from a large oak tree branch. A seat had been crafted, not too high off the ground but enough to be able to swing on comfortably, and it swayed gently in the breeze.

“Look!” The girl all but cried. “It’s so cool!”

I grinned, watching her release my hand and sprint over to the seat. “It’s wonderful!”

“Indeed.” Louis murmured, eyes smouldering with satisfaction and relief. “Would you like me to give you a push?”

“Yeah!” Her elated shout made him smile softly. He went over, making sure that she was on properly and safely, before he started to give the swing very careful little pushes. As the seconds ticked by, he made them stronger, and her delighted laughter filled the forest as she swung back and forth. All I could imagine was Louis as a father, so attentive and caring and adoring toward his children, wanting them to have everything they could possibly want because of his own past. He looked so happy, and it set my heart racing to be able to stand there and gaze at him in such a way.

He fixed his gaze on the boy, who had been laughing with the girl and running around the swing. “Would you like to swing as well?”

The boy jumped up and down fiercely, nodding furiously. “Yeah! You’re the best, Duke Howard!”

Louis’ cheeks gained a rose-hued dusting at that, but he simply grinned, bringing the swing to a gradual halt. The boy sat beside the girl, holding onto the left rope, while she held the right one. He pushed them again, sending them swinging into the air and back, gliding forward with it and dancing away every time. He was so graceful, yet so entirely human. He was breathtaking, cerulean eyes glittering and blond hair almost glowing, shining like the gates of heaven in the sunlight. I crossed my arms over my stomach, so that I wouldn’t put my hand against my pounding heart.

After a few more minutes, the little boy told Louis to stop, then sprung off the swing and straight at Alyn. The knight watched, baffled, as the boy grabbed his armoured hand, attempting to tug him away. “Sir Knight! Will you play tag with us? Please? You’re really fast, right? Please play with us!”

Alyn seemed stuck for words, eyes wide and lips parted. The girl sprinted over, latching onto his other hand and yanking as hard as she could with the boy. Alyn didn’t so much as shift an inch. “Please, Sir Knight? Play with us! Please?”

Louis drifted to my side, and Alyn sent me a marginally desperate look. Wanting to tease him, I grinned, chirping, “You can’t possibly refuse, Sir Knight. I’ll be fine; go and play with them!”

He scowled, very, very deeply. I imagined that he would have cursed if they had been older children, but instead he pressed his lips together. He huffed out a breath, muttering, “Yeah, yeah, okay. Fine. Let’s play.” He looked down at the two kids, eyes taking on a very subtly teasing glint. “You’d better start running, and quickly, too. I sure am fast. Get moving. And don’t go too far; don’t run for any longer than twenty seconds, got it?”

The two screamed in delight, bolting away from him and into the forest. He sighed, sending me a very much unappreciative look. “Thanks, Princess.”

I felt myself smirking, expression extremely smug. “You’re welcome, Sir Knight.”

He rolled his eyes, then turned toward the forest. “Ready or not, here I come!”

And with that, the Crawford darted off. Louis and I stood there for a moment, watching him disappear in a blur of movement, cape swishing around him. Finally, Louis moved his gaze to me, eyelashes casting shadows against his cheekbones from the high sun. His fingers tickled against mine, moving to brush over my palm. “Would you like to have a go on the swing?”

The princess in me immediately said no, but I paid no mind to her, letting my head bob up and down. “Yes, please.”

We both walked over, and I sat down on the swing, the skirts of my dress hanging over the edge and swaying under me. Louis stood behind me, taking hold of the ropes on either side of me. His fingers slid down, though, to brush over my own and then curl around my hands, warm and strong. He leaned in close, lips hovering just beside my ear, breaths wafting over my skin and sending shivers rolling through me. “Are you ready?”

I released a slow breath, trying to calm my racing heart. “Yes.”

I could feel him smile, and then his mouth pressed against my earlobe very lightly. Before I could react, he moved back, pulling me with him on the swing. All of a sudden, he released me, exerting a reasonable amount of force against my hands.

I swung forward, air whipping against my face, and the familiar feeling sent a rush of childish excitement through me. I couldn’t help but laugh, feeling the swing arc back toward him. He laughed as well, the sound almost inhumanly beautiful and rare, before he caught the ropes and pushed again. I threw my legs up, causing me to swing forward even faster, before I pulled them in upon swinging back.

In no time, I was breathless from laughter, hair dishevelled and windswept, cheeks flushed and eyes burning with excitement. Louis chuckled, catching the ropes upon seeing my state and bringing the swing to a gentle halt. I breathed in deeply, caught between giggling and gasping.

The breath stopped suddenly, though, when I felt his arms slip around my waist, embracing my middle from behind. His warm body almost encompassed my own, and his chin came to rest atop my shoulder, nose burying itself in my neck. “Your laugh is so beautiful. I could listen to it all day.” If my cheeks weren’t already flushed, they would be burning. He nuzzled my skin, painting the skin with delicate, feathery kisses that made my insides clench. “You’re so cute, Princess. I’m so happy I’ve got you all to myself, even if just for a little while.”

Seeing my look of confusion, he hummed, closing his eyes. My hands released the ropes to settle atop his arms, and he tightened them around my abdomen. “I love being able to hold you like this. When I realised that you were going to be alone with Robert earlier, I wanted him to be me.”

The borderline jealousy in his voice made my heart both ache and skip a beat. I swallowed thickly, the guilt returning swiftly. “I’m sorry.”

He shook his face against my throat, making a soft sound in the back of his throat. “It’s okay. To be able to have moments like this, it makes it worth it when I can’t have you to myself.”

As he finished his sentence, I heard the sound of the children, and Alyn’s voice after. “Geez. If you’re going to be knights when you grow up, you’re going to have to run a lot faster than that.”

“But you’re really tall!” I heard the girl protest. Louis released me reluctantly, and the absence of his touch was almost immediately painful. I shook away the sensation, standing again, before turning toward the trees. Alyn emerged with the two children a few seconds later, both clinging onto his forearms and giggling uncontrollably. He snorted.

“Yeah, so what? It just means you’ll have to run faster, shorty.” He snickered out, smirking just a little. Coming to a stop just before Louis and I, he rolled his eyes. “Happy?”

I grinned, knowing he wasn’t actually annoyed despite his outward displeasure. “Yes. Thank you, Alyn.”

I could see him fighting back a smile, and when he cleared his throat, looking away, I observed a faint blush painting his cheeks. “Yeah. You’re welcome.”

We returned to the orphanage at this point, only to find Byron, Rayvis and Albert stood outside, the children all running around and chasing each other. I quickly deduced that they were playing tag, and I beamed at them, watching the two we’d been with bolt off to join them. I approached the Steiner trio, Nico also stood with them and watching amusedly. Albert turned to me, nudging his glasses up and speaking.

“Princess,” He started, voice almost sullen. “Are you sure it is wise to allow these children to run around so wildly?”

I tilted my head to the side, then glanced at the children. They were all running away from the “tagged” children, but it wasn’t dangerous. It seemed perfectly safe. My gaze rolled back to Albert. “Yes, they’re fine. They’re just playing tag, so they’re safe.”

He made a sound of acknowledgement, frowning just a bit. “Tag…”

Nico giggled, giving Albert a swift nudge in the side with his elbow. “Al sucks at tag. He always loses the person he’s supposed to be chasing.”

Albert gave him a glare, snapping, “Be silent. What utter nonsense do you think you’re spouting?”

Byron allowed a ghost of a smile to cross his lips. “If I recall correctly, you did used to struggle significantly with tag when we were younger, Al.”

Now, Albert started to blush, flustered by the sudden attention. His eyes were wide and almost pleading as they whirled around to Byron. “Your Majesty!”

Nico breezed over to my side, leaning down to leave his lips hovering next to my ear. “Hey, Princess.”

I turned to him quizzically, trying not to blush myself at the teasing, low tone of his voice, or his proximity. “Yes?”

A big smirk stretched across his mouth, and he winked deviously. “Run. Al’s it.”

I blinked, baffled by his words. “What-”

He darted at Albert before I could ask what he was talking about, and then he gave the taller male an almost painful-looking shove in the back toward me. “Prove it, then! The princess is it!”

I struggled to keep my composure. “Nico, you can’t be serious!” I exclaimed. He grinned, glancing at the group of children playing tag.

“Hey, kids!” They all paused in their game, looking over to him. He pointed to me. “Tell the princess to run! Big scary Albert is it!”

Almost immediately, the children started to shout, encouraging and pleading for me to run in delighted excitement. I froze, unsure of what to do, just like Albert was. Surprisingly, it was Rayvis who spoke, a marginally smug smile tugging at his lips. “You don’t want to disappoint them, Princess, surely. You should get running.”

Byron nodded approvingly, looking like he was enjoying Albert and I being teased. “I agree.”

I glanced at Giles. He sighed, seeming exasperated, but he waved a hand regardless.

_Oh, dear._

Between their words and the children’s anticipation, I couldn’t find it in myself to say no. I cursed Nico for being so evil.

Shaking my head, I darted to the side, sprinting off into the trees on the other side of the orphanage. Behind me, I heard Nico counting, loud enough for his voice to echo through the forest. “Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven! Six! Five! Four! Three! Two! One! Prove your worth, Al!”

“You little brat!” I heard Albert snap, voice quiet now that I was heading deeper into the woods. My breathing was laboured and erratic as I ran, heart pounding. The skirts of my dress fluttered around me with my rapid steps and bounds, hair bouncing around my face. I almost flew through the forest, jumping over tree roots and propelling myself through swiftly using their trunks.

I sprinted through for a good twenty more seconds, at which point my lungs were burning, chest heaving with exertion. I came to a gradual stop next to a large oak tree, placing a hand on the side of it and walking around it until I was hidden by it, from the direction Albert would be coming from. My pulse thundered in my ears with excitement, mild fear and the pumping of adrenaline through my muscles, and I fell back against the tree, leaning against it heavily. My hand drifted up, pressing against the space above my heart. I tried to quieten my breaths, but the hissing of air in and out of my lungs was unfortunately still audible.

I closed my eyes for a brief moment, unable to hear much over the pounding of my heart and my heavy breaths.

When I opened them again, I barely had time to take in my surroundings when a hand clamped around my arm, and then a hand slammed against the tree next to my head. I was about to scream when I identified Albert’s familiar face and body, and the initial fear I felt melted away when I saw how out of breath he was, and how he was leaning against the tree for dear life.

“Albert,” I gasped out, insides fluttering at the fact that he had me trapped there. His head drooped down, hair obscuring his eyes, while he panted and fought to catch his breath. “Are you alright?”

He nodded mutely, still apparently recovering from the sprint. His grip on my arm loosened slightly, and he heaved out a long, shaking breath. “That… little…”

He didn’t have enough oxygen to finish the insult, instead swallowing thickly and groaning quietly. I found myself smiling, my own breathing having now calmed, despite my heartbeat remaining swift and irregular.

_He’s so cute._

A few more seconds passed, and he was finally able to straighten up, head rising as well. His cheeks were bright red, most likely from running. He seemed to realise that he had be caged in against the tree, and his eyes went wide. “Princess- my apologies-”

I shook my head quickly, aware of how much he would berate himself over this. “Albert, it’s okay. Don’t worry.” He released another big sigh, expression showing considerable relief. Realising that it had been weeks since I’d last seen him, and longer since I’d had a moment alone with him, I decided to make the most of the brief time I was being presented with. “It’s been a long time since we’ve seen each other.”

He nodded slowly, breathing now normal and paced. “It has.” He removed his hand from next to my head, gaze rolling down to his fingers, wrapped around my arm on my other side. His lips parted, embarrassment sparking in his expression.

Before he could let go, though, I raised the attached hand, fingers coming up to very lightly curl around his sleeve. I could see his surprise at the action, but he didn’t pull away or react negatively. Instead, his own hand slid down my forearm, the leather of his gloves smooth against the material of my own dress’ sleeve. My mind burst with happiness and love as his hand slipped under my own, fingers eventually embracing mine with a very delicate touch. I beamed up at him, and he seemed to be unable to stifle a smile of his own, eyes softening considerably.

“Really, to think that you could make me so happy with such a tiny action.” He sighs out, but his voice is kind and undeniably relaxed, gentle and tender around his words. He cupped my fingers, then raised them up, lowering his head at the same time. His eyes drifted closed, the short strands of hair at the front of his head tickling over my skin. He pressed a very simple, but very loving kiss to my knuckles, eyes opening once more to fix me with a loving gaze. “I must say, it has been… difficult, not being able to see you.”

My heartbeat picked up just slightly, love filling my mind. “It’s been difficult for me, too. I’ve missed you.”

His still-present blush deepened marginally, and he let out a quiet sigh. “You don’t know what it does to me, when you say things like that.”

I was quite sure I could guess what it did to him, and the thought sent a shiver skittering up and down my spine. A burst of confidence wracked through me, and I squeezed his fingers gently, responding in what was almost a whisper. “I might know, because it might be the same for me, when you say things like that.”

His face was overtaken by shock immediately, and the blush just kept on getting stronger. He nudged his glasses up with his free hand. “I see.” He moved closer to me, and I moved back, until my free hand met with the bark of the tree trunk behind me. He advanced until he stood before me, so close that there was barely a centimetre of space between us, then squeezed my hand tenderly. “Well then, may I show you the effect you have on me?”

I was nodding before he’d finished speaking.

He leaned down swiftly, almost desperately. His lips met with mine in a slightly nervous but still passionate kiss, and immediately, my thoughts went to the clouds. My free hand came up to grip his upper arm, and his free one slid around my waist, warm and strong around my lower back. My eyes had fluttered closed, and I kissed him back deeply, my pent-up need for his touch seeping through. I felt him pause, very briefly, at this, before then he apparently realised that there was no need to be careful.

The change was immediate.

He pressed himself against me now, my back meeting completely with the tree and my head tipped back. He released my hand to slide his fingers around my nape, and the featherlight but warm contact made my head spin. My fingers found his face and cupped his cheek, cradling his face, burning against the flesh of my palm. He kissed me again and again, more fiercely now, with more desire than I’d ever felt from him before. I failed to stifle a quiet gasp when his mouth detached from mine, drifting to the side to dust my cheek with fluttering little butterfly kisses. His once again laboured breaths wafted over my cheek, and I shuddered, craving his love and affection.

“Princess! Al! Where are you? We need to get going soon!”

Nico’s voice abruptly cut through our moment of passion, and Albert all but wrenched himself away from me, panting and bright red. I was the same, and had to catch myself against the tree when I felt my legs almost give out from underneath me. I trembled against the trunk, trying to catch my breath and cool my heated body. Albert was doing the same, albeit looking much more embarrassed and mortified.

“Princess! You know I’ll find you anyway!” Nico teased, voice nearing swiftly. “Princess!”

Albert cleared his throat. “We were still running.”

I nodded, understanding the words instantly. “Of course.”

Within seconds, Nico bounced around the tree, finding us both stood there. He grinned, hopping over and slipping his hand into my own. “Looks like he caught you, Princess! Come on; we need to get back, so we can get as much of the town inspected as possible before we return to the palace.”

I nodded, glancing back at Albert. “Coming?”

He grunted. “Of course.”

Nico tugged me toward the direction of the orphanage, and Albert walked beside me, still slightly flushed. Nico didn’t say a word, but the smug look in his eyes and the smirk on his face said it all.

The walk back was silent, but nothing needed to be said. Nico’s fingers laced through my own tightly. And on my other side, after a few precious seconds, Albert’s fingers did the same.

I smiled all the way back to the carriages.

**♡♔♡**

The rest of the afternoon and early evening was spent inspecting the town as thoroughly as possible with the time we had. Once we were done, we returned to the palace, and Giles told me that I could do what I wanted until dinner was ready.

My stomach was in knots. All I could think about was what would happen once the night-time arrived.

The others had all disappeared or were being shown to their rooms when we arrived, and it was a lovely, warm evening, so I ventured out into the gardens for a walk before dinner. I immediately felt at ease, surrounded by the lush, vibrant hedges and grass, and the flowers blooming all around me. Everywhere I looked, there were different types, so many that it was difficult to count them. Bluebells, chrysanthemums, roses, asphodels, globe thistles, perennial geraniums, lupines… they never ended.

I wandered around, brushing my fingertips over the petals, feeling their softness and gazing at their vibrant colours. The aromas they emitted blended together in the air, creating a beautiful, mixed scent that calmed and relaxed me. The sun was low on the horizon, ready to kiss the earth goodnight and surrender the daytime to the moon. It bathed the gardens, and me, in a fiery but gentle glow, the blazing sunset light illuminating the castle and the town in the distance.

Eventually, I came to stand under a topiary arch leading to a more secluded part of the garden, a place where I would often come to wind down and settle my thoughts on hectic days. I fingered the roses bound around and within the arch, marvelling at the crimson of their petals and sharp thorns of their stems. I found myself smiling softly, entranced by their beauty.

“The roses are beautiful.”

I whipped around at the familiar voice, only to be faced with Rayvis, stood maybe three feet away from me. I blanked for a second, mind coming up blank with surprise, before it remembered how to think and I responded. “Yes, they’re very beautiful.”

He almost seemed to drift over to me, graceful and calm and composed as ever. My heart started to thud hard in my rib cage, something deep in me stirring with excitement and nerves. He reached up to the rose I’d been staring at, very lightly inspecting the petals. “Whoever takes care of them must do with much considerable care.” He observed, almost musing to himself. I nodded, thinking about the gardeners, who spend their days tending to each and every flower in the grounds of the palace.

“The gardeners do. They love the flowers dearly. They spend all their time caring for them and making sure that they’re well-nourished.” I explained, trying not to get lost in gazing at him. In the glow of the low sun, his hair almost seemed to melt into an even more intense chocolate brown, hints of gold and blond illuminated at the ends of the strands. His skin was so pale and smooth, unmarked and flawless, that it took my breath away.

“I see.” He murmured. He lowered his hand, turning to face me properly. “And do you think that love is what makes them so beautiful?”

I took a moment to process the question, pondering it myself. Every gardener and flower breeder I’d spoken to had said the same thing when I’d enquired about how flowers are produced to be so beautiful, and it was exactly this. Love. The affection and care, the dedication to them, that desire to do everything for them, is what makes them bloom at their brightest and most stunning.

“Yes. I think the love they have for them allows the flowers to bloom at their peak, at their most beautiful state. I’ve never seen poorly-produced flowers come from people who love them. I believe that the care they put into them is vital to their growth and development, just like any other creature.” I answered, voice becoming more sure as I let my thoughts flow, eyes drifting back up to the rose. Rayvis was silent for a long few seconds, thinking, but I could feel his eyes on me from the side. The feeling made my legs feel weak for a moment, but I shook it off, instead opting to clasp my hands together in front of me.

All of a sudden, a low, soft, rare chuckle escaped him. My head snapped to the side, taking in the almost adoring smile gracing his lips, and the gentle set of his eyes. It was such a rare expression that I couldn’t tear my eyes away at all, cheeks instead flushing at the absolute beauty of the man before me.

“Like any other creature, you say.” He repeated quietly. He stepped up to be right in front of me, a gloved hand lifting to my face.

Breathing stopped and heart pounding, I could only watch in painful anticipation as he slid his fingers across my cheek, then cupped it with such delicacy that I may as well have been made of glass. His other hand joined the first, cradling my face with a touch that expressed nothing but love and adoration. I swallowed, trying to settle my swift breathing. He let his forehead rest against my own, eyes holding mine captive. When he spoke again, his voice was a deep, smooth purr, almost whispered, lips inches from my own. “So, if I – if we – continue to love you, and show you more affection, you will also bloom into your most beautiful state, by that logic.”

My heartbeat stuttered, actually missing a beat at the implication of his words. Nonetheless, he wasn’t wrong, going by what I believed. “Yes.”

His frosted blue eyes gained a seductive, gorgeous glint, twinkling in the blaze of the sun’s rays. He sighed softly. He looked content, and joyful, but still as composed as ever. The fingers of his left hand slipped under my chin, tilting my head up just slightly. My hands rested against his chest, and he whispered against my lips, “Then I shall show you all the love and care in me. There is no more beautiful and breath-taking sight than a flower in full bloom.”

And then he was kissing me, sending my body into chaos. My thoughts became scattered and rattled. He brushed his lips over mine again and again, feathery, almost ghostly touches, but still so loving and kind. They swiftly deepened, becoming consuming. Deeper, harder, I fell into the dark, clutched in the abyss of his touch. I could barely breathe, but I didn’t care. Rayvis’ kisses took away my rationality, leaving me with nothing but the happiness I felt being in his arms, and the pleasurable haze induced by his kisses.

Wanting more, wanting the safety and security of his arms around me, I pulled him closer to me and leaned against his chest. I could feel a very small smirk form on his lips in the kiss, and then he released my face with one hand to curl his arm around my waist. He hooked it around me and tugged me forward, so that we were pressed together where we stood, no space between us at all.

Lungs burning from the lack of oxygen, I gasped in a breath around his lips, feeling myself going dizzy in his hold. He didn’t relent, instead running his mouth over my cheekbone, then down my cheek to my jaw. He kissed the bone, nipping at the skin covering it, and the pleasure it gave me was almost overwhelming. I clutched at his jacket, body trembling. The hand on my face moved, slipping around to the back of my head. He tipped it back, exposing my throat to him. I was vaguely aware that this was dangerous, but I couldn’t do anything through the intensity of his touches. All I could do was pant and gasp away, feeling him kissing and worshipping my neck like the most sacred of jewels.

“R-Rayvis…” His name left my lips, whispered like a prayer. I felt a very slight tremor run through him, and he exhaled heavily into the juncture of my neck and shoulder.  

“Princess.” He murmured, caressing the title with his voice. His arm tightened around my waist, and his teeth grazed my collarbone. My back arched toward him, pleasure washing through my limbs like fire.

_We need to stop…_

I knew it, of course. But it was almost criminal to speak the words.

“Rayvis… we have… to go…” I gasped out around my breathlessness, very weakly pushing against his chest. He slowed in his advances, simply resting his lips against my collarbone for a brief second. Then, he raised his head, cheeks a light shade of pink and eyes smouldering with a fire I’d never seen before. A shot of adrenaline flooded my body, and I had to use all my willpower not to kiss him again. He released my middle to bring his thumb up to my mouth, tracing my lower lip very gently.

“You were right. You truly are a flower in full bloom, more beautiful than any other.” He breathes out. He pressed a last, fleeting kiss to my forehead, mumbling against it, “Dinner will be ready soon, and then we will be together, both us and the others. Go straight to your room.”

I nodded, savouring his warmth. He released me from his grip, turning around with a flourish of his cape and leaving me trembling where I stood. I pressed my hand to my heart, trying to calm myself and stop myself from blushing.

_We’ll be together soon._

I caught my breath, closing my eyes for a second. When I opened them again, thy focused in on the rose in the topiary arch. I nodded to myself slowly. I knew my decision was right.

_The flower who has too much love to give, and the people who love her too much to let her go._

**♡♔♡**

Dinner came and went peacefully. Byron, Rayvis and myself ate together, with Giles, Albert and Nico present as well, chatting pleasantly. I found it difficult to not blush, though, when I realised that I had kissed four of the five people in the room.

Afterward, I did as Rayvis told me, and returned to my room. None of the guys questioned me. None so much as said anything. They just watched on, approving and satisfied, as I left and went back on my own.

Now, I was sat in there, on one of the couches facing the French doors to the balcony. It was coming up on eight o’clock, so the night-time was in full swing by this point, and the sky had descended into an ocean of indigo dusted with stars, soon to give way to midnight’s darkness. I fiddled with my fingers absently, unable to settle my nerves. I had no idea what was going to happen once they were all here, nor what they had planned.

I was deep in my thoughts and musings about the night when there was a quiet knock, followed by Nico’s voice. I turned to face the door, looking at it over the back of the couch. “Milady, may I come in?”

My heart skipped a beat. “Yes. Come in, Nico.”

The door opened, and Nico entered, bringing with him a trolley of what I could see were various kinds of teas and delicacies. He beamed, apparently alone, and rolled it around until it was beside the couch where I was sitting. I couldn’t help but grin back, his presence immediately soothing my nerves, and he gave me a wink before he leant on the arm of the chair. “Excited?” He giggled before I could respond, teasing, “Actually, I guess it’s hard to be excited when you don’t know what’s going on.”

I gave him a playfully chiding look. “Just a little.”

Another giggle. “Well, I think you’ll really enjoy it. It’s nothing extravagant for once, and that’s why I think you’ll appreciate it.”

I tilted my head, confused. Another knock sounded at the door, this time followed by Leo’s voice. “Princess, can we come in? It’s me and Alyn.”

_So, they’re coming in at separate times to make it less suspicious. That’s wise of them, considering what the nobility are like._

“Yes, you can come in!” I called back. They both entered, Alyn now in the casual clothes that are normally hidden under his armour. Leo grinned, and Alyn smiled just a little. The former came to lean against the arm of the couch next to Nico, while the latter leaned against the back of it, just a bit to my right; I could still see the door behind me.

“Ah, this is going to be fun. Right, Alyn?” Leo commented, sounding more than a tad amused. Alyn rolled his eyes, crossing his arms.

“Shut up.” He muttered. Nico laughed.

“I see you two are as close as ever.” He teased, grinning away. Leo gave him a wry smile.

“Like peas in a pod, of course.” He turned his crimson eyes to you, expression softening. “You don’t need to be nervous, Princess. We’re not going to bite.” He smirked, adding impishly, “Unless you want us to, of course.”

My cheeks very swiftly started to burn. Alyn scowled at his twin. “Leo, cut it out. You do realise what that sounds like, don’t you?”

Leo didn’t get a chance to respond. Once again, there was a knock, this time followed by Sid’s blunt, “Oi, Princess. We’re coming in.”

He came in without waiting for an answer, Louis trailing behind him and frowning at his back. The latter glared at him disapprovingly, muttering, “You’re supposed to wait to be told to enter when you knock.”

Sid rolled his eyes, sauntering over to the couches. He dropped down into the one opposite me, body language practically radiating smug confidence and cockiness. Louis remained standing next to Alyn, sending Sid a scornful look when he spoke. “Duly noted, Louis.” Sid’s gaze snapped to me, swirling indigo orbs focusing entirely on my face. “Heya, Princess. These guys boring you yet?”

Alyn turned to glare at him. “Can you do us all a favour and shut up? If anything, she’s probably annoyed now that you’re here.”

Sid gave him a withering look. “Says the one with the charisma of a rock.”

Alyn’s scowl deepened. “Charisma is worthless if it’s used by an arrogant idiot.”

Sid only smirked, amusement and sadistic entertainment evident in his expression. “It’s worth a hell of a lot more than a complete lack of social skills, Sir Knight of the Land of No Charm.”

This continued for a few minutes, insults flying back and forth between the two of them. I listened on, deciding to just let them get it out of their systems now, before Giles or Byron arrived and they’d have to tone it down. Nico moved in those few minutes, sitting down on the floor to the left of my legs, before he rested his head on my knee.

At first, I was taken aback by the lack of hesitation when he did it, but then I realised that he was probably doing it deliberately; it would either be to cause the others discomfort, which I doubted all things considered, or to possibly help them to get used to seeing such contact. The latter possibility was only confirmed when Leo perched on the arm of the couch properly, slipping his hand under my own and cradling it tenderly. His fingers played with mind absently, and when I sent him an inquisitive look, he grinned. He leant down, whispering,

“I know you’re all worried about us getting annoyed at each other, but you don’t need to, not now. None of us are going to lose our cools tonight. We’re learning, and tonight is one big lesson for us.” He pulled away, nodding toward Nico’s head. “See? None of us are exactly comfortable with it, but we’re controlling it.”

I was actually quite touched and felt almost emotional at their efforts, and the way they’d planned all of this. Pride, love, adoration and determination swelled in me, and I nodded fiercely. “Thank you. Is there anything I can do to help?”

Nico turned slightly, just so I could see his big, amber eyes through the strands of his hair. “Yep! Just be you. Be happy, and we’ll be able to do anything. Okay?”

I found myself smiling; to me, it seemed ridiculous and unfair to them, but I knew them well enough to know that they didn’t lie to me anymore. I swallowed back my uncertainty, making a sound of agreement. “Okay. I will.”

My free fingers reached down, starting to sift through his bouncy hair. I stroked it tenderly, soothingly, and Nico’s eyes fluttered closed. A low humming sound that resembled a purr vibrated through him into my legs, and he nuzzled his face into my knee contentedly. My heart felt like it did a little flip in my chest.

Soon, the fourth knock came. Byron was the one who spoke. “Princess, may we enter?”

“Yes, of course; come in!” I responded. Byron came in with Rayvis and Albert, spotting us and approaching immediately. I saw the three appraising and assessing the situation carefully, focusing in on Nico’s head on my knee and my hand in Leo’s, but they quickly seemed to mentally settle themselves over it, stopping paying attention after a few moments. Byron came to sit beside me on the couch, while Rayvis sat on his other side, and Albert stood behind Byron. Louis moved to let him stand there, instead sitting on the other end of the couch Sid was sitting on.

Byron gave me a small smile, crossing one leg over the other while one arm draped itself over the back of the couch. “Has chaos ensued yet?”

I smiled back, shaking my head. I was still stroking Nico’s hair as I answered. “Not really. Alyn and Sid had an insult contest, but otherwise, nothing’s happened.”

He made a pleased sound. “Good.”

Finally, Giles and Robert came in a few minutes later, locking the door behind them. When they sat down in the armchairs, completing the group, my insides immediately started churning with anticipation. Several seconds passed of them seemingly communicating without words, sending looks and gestures, until they apparently reached a decision. Giles was the one who spoke, explaining,

“I’m sure you’re very rightly confused about the purpose of tonight, Princess. It is, of course, an opportunity for you to spend some time with all of us together, but there was another reason for it happening.” He was smiling, but his expression was somewhat serious, and his voice held a slightly solemn tone. “You need to, at some point very soon, give us an answer about your Prince Consort and what you plan to do about your rule. The King is keen to see you made queen, and while his health is stable now, it cannot be guaranteed that it will remain that way.”

Of course, I’d almost forgotten about the most important thing I was supposed to do.

_I was supposed to choose the next king._

Leo picked up here, rubbing his thumb over my own. “Now, considering this whole arrangement, picking one king seems a bit awkward. If you want to do that, it’s an option, of course. However, the way I see it, you’d probably be less comfortable with choosing one of us since it sort of defeats the point of this.” He squeezed my hand. “So, we’ve been investigating workarounds for it in the past few months. We’ve been monitoring things, keeping up surveillance in the towns and whatnot, to see if an alternative option would work.”

I blinked. What other option could I possibly have? “An alternative?”

Robert continued now, meeting my gaze steadily. “Yes. There is another way to go about this. It’s much riskier than choosing a Prince Consort and so a king, but it’s a viable option. With everything you’ve managed in the past year and a half, you’ve made drastic, beneficial improvements to not only Wysteria, but to Stein, Laurelia, Fairmark and even Carallia. The people, even though they were dubious about you when you started out, have almost entirely turned back on what they thought about you and are rallied behind you in support. They trust you immensely, but they also love you. They believe in you as their ruler, and as their Princess, all without the involvement of a Prince Consort.”

I could see where he was going with this. I could feel myself not breathing, like I was afraid that doing so would shatter the glimmer of hope he was leading up to. He smiled kindly, eyes bright and beautiful. “We believe, in full confidence, that you are entirely capable of ruling over Wysteria on your own, as the queen. We don’t, at all, think it’s necessary for you to have a Prince Consort, and neither does the King.”

My stomach leapt. Hope and joy exploded inside me.

_I can rule alone! That means I don’t have to choose one of them to be Prince Consort, but can remain Princess…_

“I can be the queen on my own?” I repeated, disbelieving that such an opinion was possible. Robert grinned.

“Of course. And, naturally, we not only have Wysterian support for such an option.” His gaze drifted to Byron. I looked to him as well, and he nodded, a very rare grin gracing his features.

“I can, and will, pledge my full support for you becoming queen. I have no doubts that you will be even greater, and that you are more than capable of bettering this country even more than you already have regardless of whether you have a partner or not.” He declared, no hesitation in his words at all. It was now that Rayvis spoke as well, levelling me with a reassuring gaze from across the couch.

“And I already have acquired the approval of the Steiner nobility and Royal Court. I support this decision myself, so you have absolute support from all the powers of Stein. It would be unlikely that any country would oppose this, and if anything, I believe that you also have such support from Laurelia and Fairmark by this point.” He assured me, tone unusually soft and tender.

I could feel myself welling up with emotion. My heart was pounding with joy, and my chest was tight with the swell of relief bearing down on my mind. I could barely think, and when I spoke, my voice was thick with emotions, words spoken in a somewhat broken manner. “Thank you… thank you so much. All of you, I don’t know what to say. I’m so grateful. Thank you.”

For the first time in my life, every single one of them, even Albert, even Alyn, even Byron and even Louis and Rayvis, smiled, all at once. It was breathtaking.

Nico laughed, the sound like the chiming of bells in the wind to me. He nuzzled my knee with his face again. “Don’t thank us, Princess; all of this was you. You’re the one that’s gained everyone’s support and trust, and it’s you that made us able to then help you in return. So even though we’ve helped – because I knew you’d try to use that as against what I’m saying – it’s all still something that exists because of you.”

“I concur.” Giles agreed, grinning at me across the room. “It is because you are a true Princess, and because you are who you are, that you have come all this way. I have never been more proud, and didn’t think it possible to be this proud, to serve the princess. Thank you, Princess, for all you’ve done, both on a personal and national level.”

Byron reached over now, taking my hand from its place atop Nico’s head. He lifted it to his lips, kissing the top of it deeply. “And I can say the same. You’ve made me a better king in such a short amount of time, and I am grateful for it. You’ve taught me what it means to rule again and again, in ways I hadn’t realised existed. Thank you, for opening my eyes to parts of this world that I didn’t know were even there.”

Before I could stop them, tears were flowing down my cheeks, my mind in absolute chaos from love, adoration, relief and overwhelming support. I didn’t have a free hand to wipe them away, but I didn’t need to. Alyn came to lean against the couch directly behind me, then smoothed away the tears, his skin warm and comforting. “Come on, stop crying, will you? Smile.”

It was such a simple thing to say, but because of that, it just got to me. I burst into laughter, still half crying at the same time, and had to pull my hands from Leo and Byron’s to cover my face while I did. I was stuck in between being overwhelmed by the aftermath of such intense relief, and then the impact of their declaration of support. I heard a few of them laughing at my reaction, but I couldn’t stop.

Surprisingly, Byron was one of them. Seeing my inability to stop, he moved closer to me, until his side touched mine and our thighs were pressed together. He coiled an arm around my waist, the other hand coming up to gently rest my head in the crook of his neck. I found myself crying harder at the display of affection, but he didn’t seem to mind nor care. He sat back with me curled up against him, crying and laughing all at once, with his chin propped up on my head.

Leo scooted over now to sit where I had been just a moment ago, placing a gentle hand on my shoulder and rubbing it calmingly. Nico hugged my legs, his warmth and strength giving me a sense of security. Byron’s head removed itself from mine, shifting instead so that his lips brushed over my forehead, eyebrows and temples, and at the same time, Alyn’s hand dropped down onto my hair. I felt him stroking it, his slightly rough touch familiar.

I don’t know how long I cried for, but after it, I felt worlds better. Once I had dried my face and let it settle down, so that my eyes weren’t red, I sat up straight again. I beamed, elation coursing through me like lava; molten, real, hot and full of life. “Sorry about that. I don’t know what came over me.”

Giles shook his head. “Don’t apologise, Princess. You’ve had the stress of this for a long time, worsened only by our unique situation. We understand.”

I nodded slowly, feeling happier by the second. “Yeah.” I looked around the boys, a grin forming on my lips. “So, now that that’s out of the way, is there anything else we need to talk about?”

Sid answered this time, smirking like the devil himself. “Nope.” He reached over to the tea trolley, fishing a bottle of what I knew was Le Tourneau wine from the buckets of ice in the bottom. “And Byron owed me this, so I say we celebrate all this working out.”

Byron smiled amusedly. “Indeed I do. You did assist in getting to the bottom of Albert’s glasses being stolen. I’ll join you in celebrating.”

Robert’s head drifted up and down. “As will I.”

Giles grinned. “I think this calls for all of us to celebrate.”

Alyn scoffed, sending a look at Leo. “Better get the tea going, then.” Leo gasped, looking offended.

“I’m not that bad! I can have a little bit, Alyn. Geez.” He exclaimed. Alyn’s expression flattened.

“Brandy cake.”

Leo glared heatedly, but he said nothing.

**♡♔♡**

Two hours later, I was happier than I had ever been in my life.

We’d all had some drinks, or in Leo’s case one very weak mixed drink, and had done nothing but talk, laugh and on some occasions dance. I’d been thrown around the room by Sid and a rather drunk Alyn, had won poker against a very drunk Leo, and had been defeated miserably in a game of chess against Byron, amidst other ridiculousness.

Wanting some fresh air, I stepped out onto the balcony, leaning against the cold railing. The air was cool against my somewhat flushed skin; I wasn’t drunk, since I had limited how much alcohol I’d had, but my mind was a little distant and I was pleasantly relaxed. I gazed out at the town, taking in the lights of the public sector, stretching out right toward the very fringes of Wysteria. I smiled contentedly, thinking that everything down there was still that way, and was in some ways better than it had been before, because of me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t hear Byron come up behind me.

He suddenly appeared, winding his arms around my waist and covering my back with his body. He shielded my skin from the worst of the chill, but I still jumped when I first felt him hug me, having not expected the contact. “Byron?”

He hummed lowly, the faint scent of wine enveloping my senses. “Yes?”

I couldn’t help but grin. He became much more child-like when he was drunk. I was rather aware, however, that there was a chance we would be seen. “Isn’t this a bit dangerous? Someone could see us.”

He propped his chin up on my shoulder, giving my middle a squeeze. “There’s no one around to see us. While I may be slightly under the influence of alcohol, I am still watching to make certain of that.” He suddenly smirked, spinning me around so fast my vision wobbled. He guided me away from the railing, and I ended up pressed up against the wall beside the French doors, Byron’s hands massaging my hips lightly. “Better?”

My pulse jumped, and I felt my body heating under the intensity of his gaze. His visible eye was glittering with lustful desire, all the while remaining loving and kind. “Yes.”

He seemed satisfied with this. He leaned down, resting his forehead against mine. “I wanted to tell you something, without the others around, as this is something for only you to know.” I blinked, surprised by the suddenly serious words, but I nodded all the same. His fingers drifted up my spine, and when he spoke again, his voice was husky and low.

“I fully support you ruling alone because it is better for all of us. However, if the worst comes to the worst, I want you to remember that you have Stein to fall back on. It is unlikely, but if you are put into a position wherein you need a king ruling beside you, you will most likely need to choose quickly. Unless the reason for this is because of an issue with Stein, this would be irrelevant, of course, but if it were for another reason, all of us have agreed that it would be the wisest for you to marry me.”

My breath caught in my throat, shock rolling through me like a tidal wave.

Seeing my immediate uncertainty, Byron brushed my hair back, then cupped my jaw with one hand. “This is only a fall-back option. It is very unlikely that it will ever come to be, but we thought it best to settle it sooner rather than later. This is so that you won’t have to decide there and then one of us to marry, and have us risk arguing with each other over the choice you make. This future-proofs your rule against anyone who may use your singular reign to oppose you, and will do the same for all of us and the agreement we have established between us.”

The idea was completely foreign, but I could see his logic. I could see where he was coming from and why they would do this. It would be best to marry Byron, since marrying the king of another country would be the strongest possible option, aside from the nobility of Wysteria itself. This was only strengthened and made more certain by the fact that Wysterian-Steiner relations were in an extremely stable position, and the public opinion of Stein was nothing but positive as far as I was aware.

But my heart still ached. I knew it would hurt them.

“But the others… even if they’ve agreed to it, it will still hurt them to do this. I don’t want to cause them more pain.” I protested quietly, voice somewhat weak. He kissed my forehead deeply, and the touch soothed me despite my uncertainty.

“It will hurt them more to force them to watch your reign crumble at the hands of those who are too blind to see past tradition. They know that this will hurt them, and they are ready for that. They want you to remain the princess and eventually queen. Grant their wish – grant my wish – and be happy. We want you to live and love your country, and are willing to do anything – no matter the cost – to ensure that it happens.” He mumbled, voice low, deep and husky, breath warm against my flesh. His lips tickled where they brushed over my forehead, trailing over my right temple, before they settled on my cheekbone.

My eyes remained closed, but I could feel him watching me. I opened them.

He gazed at me with an incredibly intense look of love, determination and calmness, and my pulse sped up in response to the absolute focus in his one eye. He removed his hand from my face to rest it against the wall next to my head, the other hand slipping around my waist more and holding me still as he eliminated the remaining few inches of space from between us. My nerves tingled, heat flushing through me at the feeling of his pressed against me. I let my head tip back, and he lowered his face down, allowing it to hover inches from my own. I shivered in anticipation, the alcohol in my system making the sensation even more beautifully unbearable than it normally would be.

“We love you, ___. We want you to be queen because we believe that it is the best for you and Wysteria, but regardless of your title, we will always love you. You are everything to us. Our worlds, even though they’re so different and so widely spaced from one another, are connected now, joined by inseparable chains that anchor us to you. We will endure anything to ensure your safety and happiness, because we know you will do the same for every single one of us.”

My heartbeat thundered. He leaned in, and my eyes fluttered shut once more.

“This is our oath to you, ___ ____, Princess Elect and Future Queen of Wysteria. We love you. We will protect you. We will make you happy. We will remain by your side, forever.”

And with that, he kissed me. The whole world may as well have fallen apart around me.

Everything was lost in an intense, passionate haze. Just like with Rayvis, I was unable to comprehend anything. I tasted the wine from his mouth on my tongue, felt the last of its effects swirling through me. Byron’s fingers gripped at my side, palming at my dress. Inhibitions weakened by the intoxication, I panted and moaned breathlessly, gasping out his name into the kiss. He exhaled slowly, heavily, as he drew away to fix his lips against my throat. My hands found his hair, stroking and gripping at it, to keep myself from crying out when he sucked on my pulse point. He lifted me up against the wall, briefly reaching down to hook my legs over his hips and leave me suspended between his body and the wall.

“Byron- ah… n-no marks…” I somehow managed to choke out through my pleasure, something deep in me coiling and tightening at the sensation of his stomach against my own. He groaned quietly, the sound rumbling through his chest and out of his throat, almost like a growl. It made my limbs tingle to hear it so close, and my back arched away from the wall when he tugged my dress away from my shoulder, baring the flesh in the dim night-time light. He painted the skin there with kisses, dusting it with light butterfly ones and then switching to deep, almost painful sucks and bites.

The others were so much more careful with me for the most part, never leaving any evidence of their contact with me, but Byron had never adhered to such an idea. He had always found workarounds, had always loved to tease me despite his usually solemn nature. He was a king, and knew what he was doing. He was always one step ahead and was aware of exactly how to have a situation play right into his hands.

And that very fact was something that made my mind and body collapse into chaos.

He eventually withdrew, cheeks a pale rose, while my own were a deeper shade of red. He held my trembling body there, watching me desperately try to catch my breath. His forehead rested against my own again, and his eye met my pleasure-hazed gaze, certainty and satisfaction and love swirling in the one orb.

My hands cradled his face and jaw. That lovely little smirk graced his lips once more.

This time, I kissed him, and he didn’t protest at all.

**♡♔♡**

By the end of the night, everyone was exhausted, be it from laughing, talking, dancing, drinking or a combination of those.

I was barely conscious when midnight was approaching. I was on Rayvis’ knee, having sat in all of the others’ laps throughout the night, and he cuddled me against him calmly. The guys were quiet for the most part, talking amongst themselves or bickering where predictable, albeit Leo was about ready to drop and was heavily drunk from the other glass of champagne he’d had. Sid wasn’t even drunk anymore, Robert hadn’t reached that point at all, and Byron had only teetered over the edge of being tipsy. The rest of them were sufficiently drunk, to say the least, but I was more tired than under the influence.

I snuggled into Rayvis, burying my face in his throat. His fingers, encased in his leather gloves, trailed up and down my side, up and down and around in a repetitive rhythm that was sending me straight into sleep. I heard him chuckle softly, and his other hand settled atop my knee, massaging my thigh soothingly.

“I think the princess has reached her limit. We should call it a night.” He announced quietly. I could feel the guys looking over, probably taking in my swiftly deteriorating consciousness, before Robert responded.

“I agree. We should let her sleep, and we should make sure that all of us return to our rooms safely.” I heard Alyn snickering drunkenly, and Leo moaned, seeming to have reached the more sensitive stage of drunkenness.

“Rayvis,” I heard Giles murmur. “Allow me to take her. She’ll be uncomfortable sleeping in her dress, so I will change her into her nightdress; she’s returned here exhausted enough times that I have mastered changing her without seeing anything I shouldn’t.”

There was a rumble of doubtful or sarcastic responses, but Rayvis merely made a sound of acknowledgement. He curled his arms under my back and thighs, standing with my cradled against him. I felt myself being handed over to Giles, and then his familiar scent encased my senses as he started to walk through the room. “Nico, bring me one of her nightdresses.”

“Mm hm…” Nico’s drunken hum sounded to my left, followed by slightly sluggish footsteps. I could tell Giles had walked into the bathroom when I heard the sounds around me change, and then he set my feet on the ground, keeping me upright with one arm around my back. He rubbed it soothingly when I leaned into him heavily, and apparently took my nightdress from Nico at this point. “Thank you. If you would give me a moment.”

“Sure, Sir Giles. Just make sure you don’t peek at anything you shouldn’t.” I heard Nico mutter smugly, footsteps now almost skipped when he left.

The sound of the door shutting could be heard, and then I felt the nightdress being lifted over my head. Giles sighed softly, sliding the straps of my dress down, before then tugging my arms through the nightdress’ sleeves instead. He continued to slide my normal dress off, something that didn’t feel remotely strange or even questionable, and in minutes I was stood there in my nightdress. He slipped my shoes off, then removed my jewellery and the accessories in my hair. I simply stood there, eyes fluttering open and closed intermittently, and he chuckled to himself at the sight. He also managed to get me to brush my teeth, with some difficulty.

Once I was ready, he scooped me up again, carrying me back into my bedroom. Through my sleepy haze, I saw the guys dotted around the room, waiting patiently, albeit Leo was almost asleep himself against the wall and Nico was also swaying where he stood. They all glanced over when Giles entered, and immediately, their lips were graced with smiles, or their eyes softened with tender looks of love and affection.

Giles took me over to my bed, where Robert pulled the covers back, before he laid me down with impossible gentleness. He and Robert tucked me in, fixing the covers around my shoulders, while the others moved to the bed.

Once Giles was satisfied with his side, he leant over me, curling a strand of my hair behind my ear and pressing a kiss to my forehead. “Goodnight, My Lady.”

He withdrew from me and stepped away. Robert cupped my cheek and kissed the space between my eyebrows, whispering, “May your dreams be nothing but sweet, ___.”

He moved away like Giles had. Leo to some extent stumbled over, but he still gave me a heart-breaking smile, pecking me on the tip of my nose and murmuring, so quietly that only I could hear, “Goodnight, sweetie.”

Alyn moved in next, cheeks flushed. He dropped a hand atop my hair, ruffling it just a little, before he pressed a tender kiss to the crown of my head. “’Night, ___.”

Louis had taken Leo’s place now, and reached down to take my hand with breathtaking care before he kissed my cheek, nuzzling the skin for a brief second. “Goodnight, Princess.”

Sid stepped up as Louis withdrew, pressing a firmer kiss to my other cheek. He held the side of my face tenderly as he did, then stroked my hair for a brief second. “Sleep tight, Princess.”

Nico was next, and he all but skipped over to the bed, perching beside me. He took my hand, then brushed an airy kiss against my earlobe, whispering, “Sweet dreams, Princess ___.”

Albert cleared his throat, scowled at Nico, then nudged his glasses up and leant over me on the other side of the bed. Blushing away, he kissed my other earlobe very lightly, gloved fingers tickling against my own. “Sleep well, Princess.”

He swiftly moved away, by which point Rayvis had replaced Nico. He took my chin between his thumb and index finger, the leather of his gloves cool against the heat in my face, before his lips met with my left temple. “I bid you goodnight, Princess.”

Finally, Byron was the last to come over, smoothing the backs of his fingers over my cheek, then sliding them under my jaw, before he kissed my right temple. “I wish you the sweetest of dreams, Princess.”

And then he slipped away, leaving me both overwhelmed by attention and touch while simultaneously starving for more. My thoughts had become sluggish and distant, lulled into numbness by their calming, loving caresses and kisses, and now I struggled to keep my eyes open. Their smiles seemed to shine even when they doused the lamps and candles, eventually plunging the room into pitch black. All I could hear was my own breathing, and theirs. I could smell each of their scents, those addictive, wonderful aromas that never failed to make me feel safe. I could sense their presences, their auras and gazes.

Even with my mind unhinging, breaking away from the world at once, I could think one thing.

_I love them all. I was never wrong, not once. These beautiful boys are my only future._

“Goodnight.” My mumbled reciprocation came out very soft, very feathery. Equally gentle chuckles sounded around the room. My heart swelled with love, pride and adoration, and even as my eyes slid shut, body going limp, I could speak the few precious words that I’d never been able to tell them all before all at once. “I love you all so much.”

Kind laughter. Tender caresses on my face. I slipped into the dark with the sound of angels in my ears.

“We love you too, Princess.”


End file.
